grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim
One part of the legendary radio duo Bob and Jim. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley along with his best friend Bob, they always wanted to radio from when they were younger. Having many opinions but also believed hey had a great radio voice, the two would after argue with each other as they grew up. They soon turned that into a successful radio show when they had just finished high school called Talk Talk. This show with the help of Greg Austin as producer, became the most popular talk radio show in the UK. Everyone loved the pair and their conversations, great friendship and their funny arguments together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Bob and Jim are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 The two are seen commentating on the Dancing Marathon which saw them getting into a fight Volume 4 They have a chat with Chase Gardiner on their evening segment about the true character of Mr Gardiner who due to not wanting it to be revealed decided to cause a power cut so the show could not air. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 The two are seen commenting on the massive pile up of people after they are running from their cars with Clive Mitchell leading them hoping to get to the airport to escape Grasmere Valley for Christmas after the road was declared closed and then when Clive stopped caused for them to fall on top of each other. When snow starts to fall on the massive pileup, Bob and Jim get a leaf-blower that is there to get the snow off of them so they didn't freeze to death in an inescapable pile up. The two are also seen commenting on the snowball fight on Christmas day as they give live action commentary including when Zar insisted she wasn't out and after they threw a snowball at her to prove a point cause her to go to the hospital. In the end Calvin Blue wins beating Moss who organised the event. Volume 10 Bob and Jim are among those trying to figure out who the Mafia is before they end up taking out the entire town. He is seen voting for Ms Izodel to be the Mafia which turned out she was among the Mafia. In the end however it is revealed that it is just the town playing a game of Mafia meaning no one was hurt and everyone had a great time. Volume 13 During the Ryan Decony trial, Jim is off sick one day which caused for Greg Austin to call in Big Mickey as the replacement. Big Mickey is known for being crude, rude and controversial and especially when talking about this case he is anything but polite. Bob can't stand working with Big Mickey and finds him vile. Jim who is sick been throwing up ends up calling the radio station to talk to Big Mickey. He gives him some choice words about how loathsome of person he is and no one would ever want to be with him unless forced (which actually happens in Volume 18). After this he resumes back to throwing up in the toilet and Big Mickey offended runs away during the show crying to his mummy, causing for Greg Austin to take his place. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol Bob and Jim are seen talking to each other with Bob saying to Jim to be on their best behaviour as Aunt Carol is arriving with Jim saying to him that 'the stern cow' referring to Aunt Carol is here. She is standing right in front of them and can hear everything they are saying. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End Bob and Jim end up commentating during the bank robbery as the twins Sean Bancroft and Robert Bancroft fight each other as they try and identify which is which.